Kyratian
A Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M is a large, amphibious-like humanoid entity featured in Metroid: Other M. Description This unpredictable bipedal Space Pirate-esque amphibian is often a tricky customer. The Kyratian is equipped with two plasma launcher turrets on its back, and packs a number of nasty melee attacks. It appears to be equipped with some form of armor (or is partially mechanical itself), with Electrical Discharge Coils on its back. It appears in Sector 2 / Cryosphere on the BOTTLE SHIP. Its mechanical attributes indicate that it may have been one of the Federation's Zebesian special-forces units. Kyratians are incredibly agile opponents, capable of leaping across entire rooms as well as kicking away projectiles with split-second timing. The creature attacks with kicks and spinning attacks, as well as electrical orbs similar to those fired by a Berserker Lord. They can also perform Overblasts. Its cannons can be frozen with the Ice Beam, causing it to rely on charging itself up with electricity. Once that has occurred, it will use different attacks, such as jumping into the air and slamming into the ground and also charge up a large sphere of energy while hovering before throwing it towards Samus. While in this electrical state, mere contact with the Kyratian will cause damage; it can be forced out of this state, though, by aiming and firing at it with a Missile. A simple Screw Attack can eliminate the Kyratian, even in its electrical state. It can also be knocked down with a point-black Charged Shot, allowing Samus to easily take it down with a Lethal Strike before it can get up. It can also deploy an orange energy field, completely protecting itself from energy weapons. In this state its plasma projectiles are injected with more damage. Due to the electrical structures embedded within it, if a Kyratian falls into water, the equipment will short out and explode. In the second Kyratian battle, if Samus jumps underwater and stands very close to one of the fallen stalagmites, the Kyratian will attempt to jump after her, land in the water, and die. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Specialized in electric attacks, when it is engulfed in electricity, beam attacks become ineffective. However, it can be injured by missiles. It can also move around very quickly." Trivia *Under the cybernetics, the Kyratians' purple bodies bear a striking structural resemblance to the standard Space Pirates that appeared in the first Metroid Prime. In addition, their equipment and/or cybernetic implants are quite similar to that of the Pirate Aerotroopers seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *Oddly enough, there are two Kyratians that actually emerge from underneath the water in the Water Tank and stand on the shallow areas, but are unaffected by the liquid. It's possible that some Kyratians are better insulated than others, or that some can survive limited periods underwater. *The way that a Kyratian moves by jumping and the noises it makes are nearly identical to the Future Predator of the show Primeval. *The Kyratian's ability to generate and manipulate intense electrical fields is similar to that of another Cryosphere bioweapon, the Joulion. However, it is unknown if there is any connection between the species. *The Kyratian's Japanese name includes the kanji 星人, which is shared with enemies such as Zebesian, Ghalmanian, and Griptian. Similarly, their English names end with the -ian suffix. Since this name indicates that the Zebesian is an inhabitant of Zebes, this may imply that Kyratians are native to a (currently-unseen) planet named or Kyras. Gallery JP Other M Guide 165.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 165 Kyratianrip.png|Ingame model of a Kyratian. Cryosphere creature.PNG|Samus faces a Kyratian in the Cryosphere. File:Kyratian Lethal Strike.png|Samus Lethal Strikes a Kyratian. Kyratian.jpg|Gallery Mode References it:Kyratian ru:Киратианец Category:Species Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:Cryosphere Category:Cyborgs Category:Amphibian Category:Arctic Creatures